mishonhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Four Hoarsemans
The Four Hoarsemans of Alpacalips are an evil group that appear in the first story. They are said to be the four worst hysterical communists. Throughout history, these horrible libruls performed all sorts of malicious acts in order to stop Christens, but they all died. The group is based off The Four Horsemen Of The Apocalypse. In modern day, they are brought back to life by Satin, in order to help defeat Sara and prevent her from stopping the evil stuff Satin intends to do. They assume various political charges around the world via fraudulent elections, while no one is not the least bit suspecting over the fact that people that look, talk and act like long dead dictators are doing that. The first three were killed by Sara in combat, but their "DNS" was kept in order to create Goliath. Members King Jorge the Turd (King George the Third) * See the main article. King Jorge the Turd was the king of Britishland 2000 years before the events of the fic. He seems to hate American football to the point of calling soccer football for the sole purpose of preventing his people of knowing it. He is also the one responsible for the crucification of "Jesas". Because of this, he was killed by George Washington and then USA achieved its independence. He has a Verbal Tic of using the adjective Bloody and the insult Wanker in every sentence. Mosey Dong/Charmen Moo (Mao Zedong) * See the main article. The only actual historical communist in the group. Using a huge historical-geographical artistic license, he ruled the whole of Asia for a long time. He once "boned" Pearl Harbor. For this, the USA nuked his country, which made him leave the presidency of Asia and, for some reason, change his name to Charlie. When he was away for the power, his lesbian friend Kimmy Jonquil became the president until her recent death. He fought Sara's grandpa in Vietnam. He has a verbal tic for replacing Ls with Rs and adding Japanese word in sentence, in a major Asian stereotype fashion, and Godzilla is his horse. Adulf Hitlur (Adolf Hitler) * See the main article. Adulf Hitler was the founder of "Comunast" "Notzee" Germany. He fought the USA in the great war, but lose. After that, he changed the name of his country to "Saviet Onion" and engaged in Cold War with the USA. He seems to like going to "Dutchland" to enjoy the lax drug law. While he ruled Notzee Germany, he persecuted conservatives and put them in concentration camps. He sometimes has a verbal tic for German words. Have I mentioned he's a proud gay? Mr. Jonson * See the main article. Sara's "seance" teacher is the fourth horseman. He's an liberal atheist evolutionist. Aided by his genius lesbian student Becky, he created Evul Clon Sara and Goliath. Goliath * See the main article. After the first three horsemen were defeated, Mr. Jonson recovered their DNA and made a 10 feet tall 150% awesome creature that was half-Asian, half-British and half-German: Goliath. Due to his halves, Goliath combines all their verbal tics, which generated his catchphrase: "Bloody das boot kawaii!" (The bloody boots are cute!) Note that he's not part of the four horsemen.Category:Libruls